As more and more communication devices demand larger communication traffic along with the current trends, a future-generation 5th generation (5G) system is required to provide an enhanced wireless broadband communication, compared to the legacy LTE system. In the future-generation 5G system, communication scenarios are divided into enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB), ultra-reliability and low-latency communication (URLLC), massive machine-type communication (mMTC), and so on.
Herein, eMBB is a future-generation mobile communication scenario characterized by high spectral efficiency, high user experienced data rate, and high peak data rate, URLLC is a future-generation mobile communication scenario characterized by ultra-high reliability, ultra-low latency, and ultra-high availability (e.g., vehicle to everything (V2X), emergency service, and remote control), and mMTC is a future-generation mobile communication scenario characterized by low cost, low energy, short packet, and massive connectivity (e.g., Internet of things (IoT)).